villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zoda (StarTropics)
Zoda is the main villain in the video game StarTropics. He is a powerful alien as well as a conqueror of many planets. He will go to great lengths to accomplish his goals even at his own expense. Zoda's race and age are shrouded in complete mystery. History Early Conquest Zoda invaded the distant planet Argonia and annihilated most of its population. There were only eight survivors: King Hirocon and seven of his own children. Hirocon's children fled to planet Earth in order to hide from Zoda. Hirocon hid in Earth's history. Journey to the Earth Zoda somehow managed to find out about the survivors and their location. He immediately went to Earth. Searching for Argonian Children When Zoda arrived on Earth, he began his search for Hirocon's children. They hid on a group of islands located in the South Pacific after crash landing there. Theft An archaeologist named Dr. Jones discovered the crashed spaceship but he found only three cubes. Zoda encountered the archaeologist at the same time. He abducted Dr. Jones and stole the three cubes. Opposition Dr. Jones nephew, Mike Jones, traveled to C-Island in the South Pacific. He planned to take a vacation but searched the South Pacific for his missing uncle. Eventually, Mike rescued Dr. Jones who was held captive on a spaceship. Mike board the ship after his uncle left for safety. Attempted Escape Zoda realized that Dr. Jones escaped. He prepared to leave the Earth by using the spaceship. He deduced that there weren't more reasons to stay. Zoda was confronted by Mike before the ship entered Earth's orbit. Zoda appeared as a gigantic head with dismembered hands. He was temporarily defeated before he transformed into a more powerful being that appeared to be reptilian. Zoda was defeated in his second form. Mike managed to take the cubes and escape the spaceship. Inside the cubes were the Argonian children who hid from Zoda. Return Even though Zoda was defeated, he was still at large. Three clones of him were produced to continue his legacy. Searching for the Tetrads Zoda wanted three cubes other cubes which were called Tetrads. They were located in the past. He sent each of his clones to a different period in history. Journey through Time England Mike traveled through time with help from a book called Oxford Wonder World. He followed the first clone, Zoda-X, to 19th century England where a Tetrad was kept in a museum. Mike's arrival was noted by Sherlock Holmes. They teamed up to prevent Zoda-X from escaping with the Tetrad. They managed to defeat Zoda-X but determined additional clones existed. Italy Mike then traveled to Renaissance Italy in the 16th century. The second clone, Zoda-Y, froze Leonardo da Vinci in plaster when he found out about a Tetrad in a castle. Mike managed to get to the Tetrad before Zoda-Y. However, the clone sent Mike to Dracula's castle. He survived the castle and confronted Zoda-Y. The clone transformed into a creature similar to a moth but was defeated. Afterward, Mike returned to the present. Control of C-Island In the present, the last Zoda clone known as Zoda-Z conquered C-Island. It turned the villagers into boars and managed to abduct the Argonian children. It was in complete control of the island. Showdown When Mike returned to C-Island he found it in trouble. He searched the island until he found an underground passage beneath the island's mountain. He discovered that Zoda-Z was responsible and engaged in a showdown. It started when Zoda-Z transformed into small creatures that were almost invulnerable. Mike defeated the weak one and Zoda-Z reverted to its regular form. It then transformed into a powerful Minotaur. Zoda-Z was defeated despite its increased power. End After the last clone's defeat, Zoda's legacy ended. The Argonian children were reunited with their father, King Hirocon. Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper